In the resource recovery industry objects on seats are often used to create a plug whereby the application of pressure from a surface location or otherwise may be used for an operation such as to actuate a tool, fracture a formation, etc. Subsequent to the operation, removal of the object is often desired and there are many ways in which such removal may be addressed that are known to the art. Sometimes however, the speed at which fluid flow communication is reestablished is insufficient for an operator's needs. The art would well receive alternative means to restore fluid flow.